


foryou39

by Peigonisgood



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	foryou39

准确的说是厮混在一起。

邵明音的假放到初六，整整六天他都没出门。禁果都吃了甜头也尝了，两个年轻人怎么可能懂得克制。除了吃饭睡觉，刚开始的几天他们就一直干处对象该干的事儿。梁真又是最血气方刚的年纪，到了第三天邵明音被干狠了，人恍惚的让叫爸爸都是脱口而出，梁真体力还是跟用不完似的。

于是从第四天开始，邵明音就从前三天放纵的不想出门过渡到累得使不上劲儿出不了门——他连抬腿下床都嫌费劲，更别提出门了。  
这样一来梁真就担当起邵明音平时的角色，做饭洗碗又各种打扫，又勤快速度又快，他心思才没在那上面呢，抹布一扔手一洗，床上有更好吃的等着他呢。

而邵明音还是没缓过来，身子钝钝的，梁真手往下摸时他打人的力道都和挠痒痒似的，不像是制止，倒还挺欲拒还迎的。  
好在梁真也是懂分寸，就只是摸，手捏着邵明音热热的大腿根时他突然来一句：“你当时腿真的抖了。”

邵明音脑壳疼，他知道梁真指的是昨天晚上那次，那姿势也不知道是梁真从哪儿学来看来的，顶的特别深，但他除了脚指头没别的着力点。那姿势爽是爽，但小半个小时下来邵明音腿都要抽筋了，那抖动甚至都不受控制，完全是肌肉的条件反射。这种无助的反应太让男人骨子里作祟的占有欲满足了，邵明音觉得丢脸事后一直不承认，梁真就从昨晚上念叨到现在，就想听邵明音承认。

“你到底吃什么长大的……


End file.
